Until I Go And Fall In Love
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: I think I'm fine, I think I'm tough, until I go and fall in love.  Jealous Gale, scheming Peter and Hal, slightly cluessless Randy.  Its all here.  Rated for swearing, RPS, don't like don't read


Co-written with mrstotten.

_I think I'm fine, I think I'm tough_

_Until I go and fall in love_

_I always try hard to conceal_

_But the more I hide, the worse I feel..._

It wasn't that Gale was jealous or anything, I mean there was nothing to be jealous about. He and Randy had hit it off from day one yes, and for the first two years they worked together they had practically lived in each others pockets, yes, but that didn't mean they weren't allowed to have other friends , that they weren't allowed to hang out with anyone else.

So it wasn't that he was jealous of Randy's new friendship with Peter. Gale said new but to be fair they had known each other for years, but recently, mainly since Peter broke up with his latest boyfriend they had been joined at the hip, hitting the clubs and pubs together. He supposed in a way it made sense, they were both gay, both single and so both liked the same clubs and were after the same things, for some reason though the idea of Randy hitting gay bars, being chatted up and felt up by a bunch of horny guys made Gale feel like he had worms wriggling about in his stomach. Of course that was natural too, he cared about Randy, wanted the best for him, and the best wasn't a bunch of random strangers who didn't even know him, and it wasn't Peter either, Peter was too _flighty_ for Randy. When Randy fell, he fell hard, Gale could tell, and Peter, well his idea of a long standing relationship is one where he may need a change of underwear during the course of it.

He had voiced this to Hal once, and Hal had suggested Robert, course Gale had shot that one down too. Yes Robert was the serious type and he would be committed, and according to Hal who admittedly spent a lot more time with him, was a really good guy, but he was too _serious_ for Randy. Randy had a sense of humour like you wouldn't believe, a way of seeing the world that just made people smile. He needed someone serious about _him_, but not serious about everything. Of course Hal had smiled and asked if that was the case who _was_ good enough for Randy.

Truth be told Gale didn't know, he just knew that Randy was special, and he deserved someone who realised that. Not random strangers or someone like Peter or Robert or that ridiculous lighting guy who spent the majority of time perving on Randy's ass. Not that he could blame him, it was a particularly fine ass.

But back to the actual point, it wasn't that Gale was jealous of Randy's "new" friendship with Peter. It didn't bother him that much when he saw them in a corner giggling, and it didn't bother him when Peter pulled Randy in for casual hugs and even their latest little ridiculous, incredibly annoying, habit of fake kissing every time one of them left the damn room didn't bother him. It was more that he missed Randy, missed spending time with him, missed their marathon movie nights, missed their chats, putting the world to rights over a cup of coffee. He knew it was petty and childish but it felt like Peter had taken his best friend away and Gale couldn't help but feel resentful.

It wasn't that he was jealous, not at all. After all if he was jealous then that would mean he cared right? Which was crazy, because Randy was his friend. His _best_ friend and even Gale wasn't crazy enough to go and fall in love with his best friend, his _male_ best friend.

It took two more days before he could work up the courage to bring it up with Hal. They were in the middle of takes and sitting talking about a new show Hal had heard about, some sort of comedy / horror show. He kept trying to think of ways to slide the question into the conversation but in the end the easiest way seemed to be to blurt it out.

"Do you think I'm in love with Randy?" Gale asked. Gale had been expecting a stunned silence, maybe an open mouthed guppy face, what he hadn't been expecting was a quick response in the affirmative.

"Yes. No wait...Hell yes, why?" Hal answered.

"Wait, yes? Why yes?"

Hal shook his head and started to use the voice that Gale was most familiar with when he spoke to Shaun, the cute three year old that played Brian's son.

"Come on Gale, of course it's a yes, you've been head over heels for the kid since season one."

"No I haven't," Gale interjected, a note of defensiveness in his voice, quickly followed by doubt. "Have I?"

"Yes," Hal repeated. "Well lets look at the facts shall we Gale? You spend most of your time with him, or talking about him, you stare at him whenever you think no one is looking, when he does something that you think is cute or sweet, you get this sappy look on your face that makes me want to check you still have gonads, and then vomit. You spent two years talking about how totally wrong the journalist was for him, which fair enough you were right. You spend most of your time talking about how bad everyone he's interested in is for him. I think you actually growled at that extra who hit on him during that scene a few months ago, as in you made a loud growly noise that made him look at you like you were a serial killer. Oh and there's the fact that you get a hard on during every Brian and Justin sex scene."

"Oh come on," Gale groaned, although he had to admit there was a ring of truth in most of what Hal said. "I'm alive for fucks sake, any guy who's in that position would do the same."

"I don't," Hal answered simply.

"What?"

"I don't, I mean yeah Robert's a good looking guy but I've never gotten a woody during our scenes. You do, every time. So in answer to your original question, yes I think you are in love with him, and also you have a raging hard on for him. Why the question anyway? You finally decide to grow some balls and do something about it?" Hal asked before popping another handful of chips in his mouth.

Hal's incapacity to talk provided Gale with the perfect excuse to leave and mull over what Hal had just hit him with. Could he really have it that bad for Randy? Sure he found him attractive, but come on, anyone who looked at him would, and yes he was a little possessive of him, and sure he was usually at his happiest when he was with him and...oh fuck he was screwed.

"Truth or dare?" Randy slurred, slopping his beer out of the pint glass on to his jeans. He frowned as he rubbed at the wet patch, forehead furrowing in seriousness. Peter hid a smirk behind his own glass, thankful that Brett, the bar tender was completely on his side tonight and had been switching Peter's orders for non-alcoholic beer. It tasted like crap but at least he was aware and sober enough to get this whole "Randy likes Gale" issue out in the open. He'd caught Randy watching Gale recently, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to see that Randy was pretty much in love with Gale. And if Peter's instincts were correct, which let face it, they usually were, Gale was having some confusing thoughts about one Randy Harrison.

"Urgh, why are we even still playing this game?" Peter groaned and Randy screwed up his face in confusion, pointing a wavering finger at him.

"This...was _your_ idea. No backing out now, Paige." Randy said, leaning his head heavily against the back of the booth chair.

"Well then Harrison, I guess I take dare." Randy frowned again and Peter suppressed the urge to laugh at the adorable expression. Randy was cute, no doubt about it. He was always funny and smart, intense sometimes, in a way that took Peter's breath away. He was everything that Peter would have wanted in a guy, except Randy fell hard. Peter had seen that as soon as he had met him. Which is why he had never tried to get into Randy's pants. Peter wasn't the marriage and adoption type, he never had been. Randy though, Randy seemed to want forever, he kind of gave off an aura sometimes.

"I dare you..." Randy began, sipping his beer. He wiped the few drops that rolled down his chin with the back of his hand. "I dare you to kiss the barman." Randy grinned, looking extremely proud of himself.

"What are we? 12?" Peter asked with a smile, levered himself out of the booth and strode straight across to the bar. Brett smiled at him when he got closer.

"How's the plan going?" He asked and Peter leaned a little closer.

"Not bad, but, I kinda have to kiss you. It's all part of the plan you understand?" Brett grinned and looked put out. He sighed.

"Oh the things we do for love hey." He said, but let Peter twist his fingers into his t-shirt and pull him forward. Peter heard Randy laughing from behind him and grinned at Brett when he pulled away.

"Thanks." He winked.

Randy was still laughing when Peter got back, waggling his eyes brows at him over the table and Peter managed to look embarrassed.

"Your turn Randy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Randy slurred but then his eyes slid to the only other guy in the bar, an ancient looking old man in his sixties with a scowl on his face and seemed to think better of it. "I mean truth, yes truth." He finished with a wide grin that seemed to say to Peter, 'Ha I'm cleverer than you think". For a moment Peter almost felt bad about his deception, Randy was such a trusting soul, but the path to good deeds was littered with lies and alcohol. At least he is sure the saying goes something like that.

"Okay," Peter tapped his finger against his mouth as if pretending to consider. "Gale Harold, kill fuck or marry."

"Marry." He answered automatically. Then his eyes widened and he almost fell off his chair and Peter felt the guilt double. He almost backed out before reminding himself that this was for Randy's own good, if he didn't admit his feelings to someone else, he would never admit them to Gale. "I...um...I mean...I don't look at Gale that way," Randy finished lamely, a dusky pink flush sweeping up his cheeks and his eyes looking everywhere in the bar but at Peter.

"Liar," Peter exclaimed with a smile. "You look at him ithat/i way a hell of a lot. What the question asked though Randy, is do you just fancy the ass of him and want a quick fuck, or are you in love with him?"

"Neither...both...shit I dunno..." Randy groaned, letting his head hit the table with a dull thud. Peter grimaced and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "God I am so screwed."

"Hey come on now, its not the end of the world." Peter said, glancing at Brett who was throwing sympathetic looks his way.

"Yes it is." Randy's voice was muffled, his head still on the table. "You try being in love with a straight guy."

"Ha." Exclaimed Peter, "So you ido/i love him." Randy lifted his head and glared at him. "Sorry. Anyway, been there, done that, so inot/i the happy ending I was looking for. But this is different Randy."

"How? How is this different?" Randy asked, waving his hands around, he caught his glass and sent it flying across the table, beer spilling onto his lap. He glared at it, wiping off the worst and then hung his head in his hands.

"Because Gale watches you when he thinks no one else is looking." Randy's head snapped up at that, his eyes unfocused for a second, swimming slightly before settling on Peter's face.

"What?"

"Ahh people think I don't see. But I see. I see how he watches you. I see how you look at him." Peter said, pointing a finger at Randy. Randy shifted, squirming uncomfortably in his seat, the leather of the booth creaking against Randy's leather jacket.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He announced, pushing himself out of the booth.

It took Randy twenty minutes to come out of the bathroom, his spinning head and churning stomach nothing to the fear and excitement chasing through his body. He had never, ever mentioned his feelings for Gale before. Hell it had taken him long enough to admit them to himself, and now here he was, piss eyed drunk and chatting about it, to of all people, Peter. Now Randy adored Peter but he was the most meddling gossip Randy had ever met, nothing about this situation could be good.

Heading back outside he tried to clear his head, making his excuses he told Peter he was better off heading home. He could tell by the look of pity in Peter's eyes that he regretted bringing it up, but Randy couldn't find the words to tell him it was ok. He knew Peter loved him, wanted him to find someone, but his delusions about Gale were way off base. Gale was his best friend, he would always be his best friend but that was it. When they finally reached Randy's apartment, he was almost sleeping, with barely the energy to hold his head up, he let Peter strip him off and put him to bed. Unusually for Peter, he did so in perfect silence, Peter usually had to be gagged to shut up, ok and that was not a mental image he wanted. It wasn't until he was warm and snug in bed, Peter dropping a soft kiss on his forehead, that a word was spoken.

"Hey Randy," Peter whispered. "I dare you to tell Gale you love him." As Peter headed out the door Randy finally succumbed to the heavy sleep over taking him. Peter was wrong, not just about Gale, but Randy too, hell yeah he fancied Gale, but he wasn't in love. No, there was no way he would be stupid enough to go and fall in love with his straight best friend.

Randy could honestly say he had never felt this bad in his life. He knew going out with Peter was a bad idea, it always turned into more than just "one drink" and usually meant that Randy woke up with a stinking hangover, some unidentified bruises and a lingering sense that he had done something incredibly stupid.

That feeling was kicked up a notch this morning as he stood in the shower, desperately hoping that water would somehow leach into his skin and make him less dehydrated.

It was times like these that Randy missed Simon, he knew it was terrible but he missed having someone else in the apartment to put the coffee on and make sure Randy took some Advil.

As he got into his car, travel mug of steaming, strong coffee clutched in his hand, his head still pounded, his stomach churned. Something about today was making him nervous and Randy swallowed down the feeling as he put the car into drive and backed out of his space.

Peter was all smiles and bounce when Randy arrived on set, pulling Randy into a hug that made his head pound even more and Randy groaned.

"Aww poor baby." Peter crooned, cupping Randy's face and kissing his forehead. "Remember anything about last night?" He asked. There was something in his eyes, something hopeful and Randy frowned slightly, shaking his head then wincing as the movement made sparks of white appear behind his eyes and his stomach churn.

"Did we..." Randy trailed off, hoping Peter would get the question as a horrible feeling settled over in his stomach that had nothing to do with the hangover.

"Oh God no." Peter assured with a laugh and Randy heaved a sigh of relief then looked at Peter apologetically.

"I don't mean...I wouldn't..." He began and Peter laughed again.

"Randy, shut up."

"Why are we telling Randy to shut up?" Gale asked, coming up behind Randy and putting his arms round him. Randy turned in his arms and let his forehead drop to Gale's chest, groaning as he did so.

Peter watched as Gale hesitated a second, something akin to panic crossing his face before he lifted his hands to Randy's hair and pressed his mouth to the top of his head. It was almost a kiss, but Randy would write it off as friendship. Peter though, he saw the look at Gale threw at him, the one that read "ok so you know." Peter nodded gently to Gale and wandered off in search of Hal.

"How come Peter isn't dying?" Gale asked with amusement. Randy lifted his head, squinted up at Gale.

"Because he's an evil robot."

Gale smiled down at top of Randy's head, now resting on his chest again. He could smell the almost intoxicating scent of shampoo, soap and cigarettes that was just so uniquely Randy and for a moment he felt like his heart had stopped. Clearing his throat he turned Randy round and started to pull him towards the set, his arm still around Randy's shoulders. Smiling at Randy's groan he dropped a quick kiss on the top of his head, before they headed towards the bed.

Heading towards a king size bed, his arms around the one man in the world he wanted to throw down on it and fuck till they both couldn't walk straight, and it was all an act. Who said the gods didn't have a sense of humour?

"So...I had an interesting conversation with Randy last night." Peter said, flopping himself down into his chair and picking up his script. Hal raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Oh yeah?" Hal said once he'd swallowed. "Funny you should say that, I had an interesting conversation with Gale recently."

"So lets just assume that we're both talking about the same thing. What are we going to do about it?" Peter asked. Hal's face lit up and Peter laughed at his "kids in a candy store" expression.

"Oh we are so cupids. This is going to be awesome. Right." Hal started, shifting in his seat and sitting upright. Peter leant forward, his chin cradled in his hands and waited.

"I'm waiting..."

"Ok, I got nothing. I'm not good at the whole matching making thing Pete. You're gonna have to take the lead on this one." Hal said, flipping through his script. Peter pursed his lips, thinking.

"I say we go with the old tried and tested method of_ jealousy_." Peter said with a flourish, jazz hands waving in front of Hal's face. He grinned when Hal raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair smugly.

"I'm not kissing Randy." Hal said, pointing a finger at him, "I love the kid and all but I don't swing that way." Peter laughed again and shook his head.

"I'll kiss Randy." He said, feigning self sacrifice. Hal raised an eyebrow at him. "All in the interest of getting them together you understand."

"Right. Of course. I leave the planning to you Cupid, you just let me know what you want me to do." Hall gave a mock salute and slipped off his chair, bounding over to make up. Peter grinned to himself, a romantic at heart no matter what people thought, getting Gale and Randy together was going to be a mission, one that Peter was more than happy to accept.

It took him more than a week to work out the finer details in his plan, for starters he had to figure out how to make Gale jealous enough that he would actually make a move. He had already watched Peter and Randy get pretty friendly and it hadn't pushed him. In the end the perfect opportunity came at Robert's birthday party. He had seen Gale and Randy sitting on the couch, knees and elbows touching, pressed up against each other like it wasn't one of the biggest couches Peter had ever seen, a small smile on Gale's face as he watched Randy tell him a story, his hands flailing as he emphasised points. Looking over at Hal he saw a smile and a quick nod. Heading over he plopped himself down in between the two of them. Ignoring the look of annoyance that Gale flashed at him as he quickly kissed Randy on the cheek.

Letting his hand settle on Randy's leg, he hoped that his friends tactile nature would play into his plans for the evening. He almost couldn't contain a smile as he saw Gale's eyes follow his hand, annoyance shifting quickly to anger. This was going to be fun.

Randy was drunk. Peter could see it in the way his eyes took longer to focus than normal, how his movement seemed sluggish. And Gale was stone cold sober if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Trying not to let Gale see anything he was planning, Peter leant forward, pressing his mouth to Randy's jaw, just under his ear.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Randy pulled away, soft smile on his face. A smile that Peter knew was one of friendship, Randy was always ready to help a friend, but Gale obviously saw it as a flirtatious one. His jaw muscles quivered and Peter could have sworn he heard a small growl coming from his throat.

Randy, putting the nail in the coffin, completely oblivious, used Gale's thigh to push himself up, his fingers pressing in dangerously close to where Peter knew he wanted them. He saw Gale's eyes swim with lust briefly.

"Back in bit." Randy announced, wrapping his arm around Peter's neck and pulling him down to kiss the side of his head. Peter made sure to give Scott a lewd smile as he came up to talk to Gale. Scott frowned in confusion at them, sitting down next to Gale who swore loudly and stood up, stomping off to the bar, trailing anger in his wake.

Gale slammed his glass on the bar his head swimming as if he had been the one drinking all night. He knew he was being ridiculous, Randy and Peter were friends, and Randy was a tactile person, hell his hands close encounter with Gale's balls were proof of that. And so yes Peter had kissed Randy on the neck and that was a little much but it was only because they were friends. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"So he's finally going to do it then?"

Gale turned his head to the side as Hal slotted in next to him.

"What you talking about Sparks?" Gale asked.

"Peter, I noticed he had finally worked up the balls to do what you wont."

"You know Hal, you're making less sense than you normally do, and considering we're talking about you, that's a pretty spectacular accomplishment. Now what the fuck are you talking about?" Gale knew he sounded short, but the image of Peter's lips on that soft piece of skin where Randy's neck met his shoulder, was still making his blood boil more than it should.

"Peter, he's finally going to do it," Hal stated.

"Yeah I had gotten that far Hal thanks, what's he going to do?"

"Tell Randy he loves him of course," Hal stated as if the answer was obvious. "You've seen the way he's always touching him. Its obvious. And only a matter of time before someone stepped in and took what you think is yours." Hal clapped him on the shoulder, gave him a small sympathetic smile and stalked off shouting at Harris for drinking. Hal took his role as Hunter's father a little bit too seriously sometimes. Gale saw Harris rolls his eyes at him as Hal plucked the glass of champagne from his hands.

Gale had honestly never felt this angry in his life. His blood boiled in his veins as he stared in the direction Peter and Randy had disappeared off to. His anger at Peter transferred to Randy as he thought about Randy's hands touching Peter back. Ok so Gale had never told him that he had feelings for him, but still, Randy knew Gale, he should have picked it up, shouldn't parade other relationships in front of him like he was nothing. Like his friendship meant nothing to him. Gale gritted his teeth, his anger still hot in his stomach.

He dragged in a few deep breaths, calming himself down enough to realise that maybe he's not what Randy needs. He's straight, sure he's got a massive boy crush on Randy Harrison but truth be told Gale is kind of terrified about what that means. He's not about to come out to the world all happy and loved up and so sure of himself like Randy. Randy needs someone who will hold his hand in public, someone who will kiss him as often as he wants. Not someone who wants to push him into the nearest closet, away from the world, hide in the shadows. Randy doesn't deserve that.

He was getting himself under control when Randy and Peter appeared, all smiles and touching each other and Gale's gaze immediately zeroed in on the purple mark on Randy's neck and the smile that Peter was giving Randy.

He saw red again and before he knew it, he had Randy's arm gripped tightly in his hand and was pulling him out onto the balcony.

"What the_ hell_ Gale?" Randy sounded more confused than angry, but it did little to ease Gale's anger, even as Randy's fingers tried to prise Gale's hand off him.

"Ok enough is enough," Gale almost yelled. "What the fuck are you playing at Randy? It's one thing for you to carry out this little affair with Peter, but do you have to flaunt it right in front of my face? I mean I get it, I get that I'm not right for you. It doesn't matter what I feel for you because I know my head is fucked up and that I'm not out, hell I'm not even gay, well except of course apparently with you, but I'm not even sure what the fuck that is. So yeah I get it, he's the better option. But you don't have to rub my fucking face in it. Just because you have found your perfect little relationship with Peter doesn't mean you should walk about flaunting it and... oh fuck I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Gale trailed off, running two shaking hands through his hair as he turned from Randy. Randy felt the lack of Gale's touch on his arm, his skin cold where Gale had been gripping.

"Well that makes two of us," Randy replied a little bemusedly, rubbing at him arm. "Ok first of all, what relationship with Peter? Therei is/i no relationship with Peter, he's drunk, has a crush on Brett, the barman and wanted to talk about it and thought it would be funny to give me a love bite, and second of all, your_ feelings_ for me? What exactly _are_ your feelings for me Gale?"

Randy's words stopped the fresh tirade Gale had planned about his denial about Peter. Randy looked confused, and surprised and Gale had to admit, vulnerable as hell. How the hell was he supposed to answer this, how was he supposed to take the million and one emotions that made up his feelings for Randy? The vulnerability also scared him, this was Randy, Gale wasn't just risking his heart, he was risking Randy's, he knew deep in his bones, that it had been that knowledge more than anything that had caused him to hold back all this time. He saw the hopeful light start to fade from Randy's eyes at Gale's hesitance to answer, and he knew the smart thing right now would be to apologise, blame it on the alcohol and walk away. Before he could act on this sensible impulse, he heard Randy mutter 'oh fuck it' under his breath and before he could do anything he found Randy's lips on his own.

Over the last few weeks Gale had dreamt about kissing Randy, about how his hands would feel on him, as Randy, not as Justin, about if he kissed differently than Justin. Randy's fingers were tangled in his shirt, pulling him forward as he stood on tiptoes, lifting himself up to Gale's height. There were subtle differences, Randy's other hand was pressed to his chest, and there was something other than lust in his kisses, there was something heavier, something more meaningful and Gale pulled away, cupping Randy's face in his hands.

"I...wow. OK...I'm probably gonna mess up." He said and Randy smiled, his eyes closing in bliss as Gale's thumb grazed down his jawline.

"I know." He replied and Gale kissed him again, just a press of lips as Randy gripped his elbows.

"I'm probably going to hurt you." Gale said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to dissuade himself or Randy, trying to tell them both maybe that this was a terrible idea, but he couldn't stop touching Randy.

"I know." Randy replied.

"Shit. I'm fucking terrified Rand." Gale admitted, pressing his forehead to Randy's. Randy wound his arms around his neck, pulled them closer together.

"So am I." He whispered against Gale's lips. Gale's hands shook against Randy's neck, his thumb pressing in slightly at the bruise Peter had put there. "But you know what? We'll take it slow, keep it quiet, see where it goes till iwe're/i ready to define it. I love you and I'm not about to let you go just cos you're a sissy. So man up Harold." Randy grinned up at him, his face lighting up in the way that Gale had come to love.

"I...uh...love you too...by the way." He said, tentatively, sounding the words out in his mouth and Randy's smile grew wider. Gale made a decision then to make that smile appear on Randy's face as often as possible.

Gale leaned in for another kiss, whatever else he was unsure of, he was pretty sure he could get addicted to the taste of Randy. Moving down his jawline onto his neck, Gale was brought up short by the sight of the fresh purple bruise, small indentations clearly marking them as marks made by mouth, and teeth, mouth and teeth that less than half an hour ago had made the same journey Gale's mouth was now making. Feeling the anger rising in him again, Gale stepped back ignoring Randy's look of confusion.

"Ok there's one rule, and no matter what else, this one isn't open for negotiation," Gale stated.

"Okay," Randy replied, furrowing his brow slightly. "And that is?"

"No other guys, no-one else, period."

"Well yeah I kinda thought that was a given," Randy stated, slight laugh in his voice.

"That includes Peter." Gale said, his tone leaving no room for argument, he knew it was a bit early to be laying down ground rules, but he liked Peter, or he had until recently, and people loved Emmet so the show needed him, so it would be a pity to have to kill him.

"Peter's not my type." Randy replied and winced as Gale pressed his thumb harder into the mark on his neck.

"What's this then?" He asked and Randy wound his fingers around Gale's wrists.

"It was a joke. Peter's drunk, he thought it was funny." Randy said, tightening his hold slightly and going up on tiptoes again. Gale brushed their noses together gently and Randy smiled.

"Its not. But it gave me the kick up the ass I needed." Gale said, pressing his lips to the corner of Randy's mouth.

"We should get back in." Randy murmured, winding his fingers into Gale's hair.

"Yeah, we should." Gale replied, kissing at Randy's pulse point.

"You're gonna have to stop kissing me."

"That might be a problem." He breathed against his skin, tongue flicking out and licking at Randy's skin. Randy sighed and arched upwards, pressing their bodies together and Gale suddenly felt the need to be horizontal, with a lot less clothes.

"Randy...cake!" Peter shouted from inside and they both sprung apart guiltily. There was a slight blush on Randy's cheeks and his lips looked kiss swollen. Gale had to hold himself back from grabbing him again, and settled for running a hand down his arm and squeezing his fingers in his hand. Randy grinned and squeezed back, pulled him towards the party.

They got to the entrance of the room and Gale felt a twinge as he realised that he would have to let go of Randy's hand, not because he was ashamed, or even afraid any more, but something about this, about them felt delicate, fragile. He wanted to keep this, whatever it was they had, to themselves for a little while longer, but the idea of letting go just felt wrong. As if reading his mind, Randy disentangled his fingers from Gale's and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his neck in a friendly embrace, one that they, and everyone else was used to and pulled Gale forward.

Walking back into the party, Gale noticed the smug smiles of Hal and Peter, it was hard to be mad at people who cared that much so he shot a smug, if a little possessive, smile back and pulled Randy a little closer, his smile growing at the small pleased smile that bloomed on Randy's face at the action. Their hips touching and the warmth of Randy's hand around his wrist, his fingers moving softly against his skin, felt warm, comfortable. Surrounded by friends and with the promise of something that with the right care could be pretty fucking amazing, Gale had a good feeling that finally everything was falling into place.


End file.
